A variety of different channels are used to distribute multi-media products to individual customers. One such channel involves storing a multi-media product on a DVD. Multi-media products stored on DVDs are sold or rented to a customer and delivered by mail or the customer visits a brick and mortar store or a DVD kiosk that is close by. Video games are another type of multi-media product and are also distributed using methods similar to the DVD.
Self-service kiosk systems are increasingly used to distribute multi-media products. Kiosk systems are placed in locations that people periodically visit such as a grocery store, drug store, office building, mall and other similar types of locations. The kiosk systems dispense and for rentals receive returned DVDs and video games. Using a kiosk system to buy or rent a multi-media product is more convenient than going to a brick and mortar store because there are more kiosk systems in more locations. The kiosks are also faster than waiting for a mail ordered product to be delivered. However, using a kiosk still requires that the customer transport and safeguard a physical DVD for each multi-media product and for rentals the customer still has to return each DVD or pay for the product.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for delivering multi-media products without the above limitations.